The present invention relates to a disk changer of the type used with a disk magazine storing multiple disks. More specifically, the disk changer of the present invention is reduced in overall size by allowing a selected disk to operate while occupying part of the disk magazine.
In general, a disk changer comprises a magazine for receiving and storing a plurality of information-bearing media (disks), and a deck mechanism for extracting the selected disk from the magazine and for recording information onto the disk or reproducing information stored on the disk.
However, a magazine and a deck mechanism of this type are typically arranged in roughly the same horizontal plane, such that the required space is at least twice the size of the information-bearing medium.
That is, as shown in FIG. 1, a disk changer 10 comprises a magazine 1 for receiving and storing a plurality of disks 2, and a deck mechanism 6 for extracting one such disk selected from magazine 1 and for recording or reproducing information. The length of the disk changer 10, which included both the magazine reception portion 5 where the magazine 1 is inserted and the deck mechanism 6, is essentially twice that of the disk 2.